


【宁羞】贪生 · 偷欢

by Shine00ly



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine00ly/pseuds/Shine00ly
Summary: 这里，姜承録侧过脸拨开耳边的发，将耳后的印记指给他看。“고전닝”。高振宁指尖轻轻地贴上去，生怕碰坏似的，描过一遍。是他的名，他看不懂，可他知道。他嘿嘿一乐。—花吐症+灵魂伴侣。
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 5





	【宁羞】贪生 · 偷欢

上 · 贪生

是喻文波第一个发现的。

姜承録的作息在职业选手中规律且正常得夸张，他一向起得早。喻文波没睡几个小时被硬生憋醒，奔进卫生间前与洗手台边的人打了个招呼，也没太奇怪。等聪明AD解决了生理需求出来洗手，才发现上单选手仍站在原处一动不动，一手撑着台面一手捂了口鼻，似在强忍着什么，面有不虞。

狗血伦理剧的剧情先于理智铺开在小孩儿昏沉的脑海，惺忪睡眼猛地瞪大，险些咬了自己的舌头才没有把Shy哥你先别难过告诉我是谁干的这种话和愤怒的唾沫星子一起喷出来。只穿一件睡衣不知站了多久的男子像是也才意识到周遭的情景，眉头狠皱一皱，缓和一些，侧身让开洗手台站到一边。

Shy哥没事吧，身体不舒服？喻文波撸着袖子去洗手，很是担忧地往他脸上望去。姜承録摇摇头，手放下来要说什么，还未张口却不防喉头一哽呛咳着呕出些什么来。

喻文波死盯着躺在那人手心的几片玫瑰花瓣，鲜红的，在初晨晦明的天色下仍百无禁忌地张扬着浓艳的生机。他像是忍得久了，身子弓下，半个字说不出，一声接一声地咳着，又有几片花瓣从他捂在脸上的指缝间掉下来。

是谁，喻文波听见自己不自觉轻下来的声音，冰凉的水流一个劲冲着他双手。

那一整天喻文波都有些心神不宁，总想往上单那边瞟，惹得身旁的辅助和远处的打野也总是频频对他侧目。高振宁那厮还瞪他，还敢瞪他，这么大的事他都不知道！

他是想去告诉教练和队医的，水都不关拔腿就走，被姜承録一把扣住手腕死死拽住，他咳得撕心裂肺，喻文波下意识地不敢和他挣力气，只得被他拦下，也弯下腰替他顺着背，好容易让人止住咳平稳下呼吸。两人脚边已经是满地玫瑰。姜承録撑着膝盖半蹲着，喻文波站在他身边，满室无言只有水流无知无觉地白白冲走。喻文波听着心烦，抬手重重一拍关掉那龙头。

Shy哥你不能这样，他在心里措辞，喜欢谁不好开口哥们儿绑也给你绑来，这都吐花瓣了咱能不能别逞强了，姜承録直起身来，他刚想张嘴输出，被人一个眼神钉在原处。姜承録望着他，几分拒绝，几分乞求。喻文波愣一愣，发出个懊恼的声响，挠一挠头。我会解决的，拜托。姜承録握着他腕子的手指紧一紧，便松开。去睡吧，他听起来有些许咳出来的哑，仍像往常一样波澜不惊，好像刚刚发现自己得了不治之症的人不是他一样。喻文波被他半推半送地赶出卫生间，站在原地片刻，低着头一步一步向自己的房间挪动。瞒下去的话，他会死的……

再次见到姜承録时，他戴了只口罩，说辞是夜里受了凉，有些咳嗽。姜承録，受了凉，生怕人信了一样。高喇叭自然当即叭叭了起来，问他吃药了没有要不要去看医生，还伸手来碰他额头，谁知道刚一挨到姜承録便咳了起来，甚至比早上在水池边的时候还要更用力些，喻文波望着人捂了嘴向众人摆摆手快步走出训练室，突然想起不知道那些花瓣，他最后如何处理。

整个上午训练室里都是姜承録努力隐忍而始终无法压制的咳嗽，伴随着高振宁越来越忧心的嘘寒问暖，偶尔还得暂避一会——去清理被口罩掩藏起的花瓣。不知道是不是他的错觉，每次高振宁一往Shy哥那边靠近，Shy哥就得咳嗽，他一咳嗽，高振宁又更往前凑。高振宁望着那个身影消失在门边，只觉得身后某处的灼灼目光越来越炽热，盯得他浑身发毛，转过身来捕捉到大头AD没来及收回的怨念目光，不示弱地怒瞪回去，却没来由地有些心虚。

不对，我心虚做什么，打野回过神来，想着不和小屁孩计较，转过身重新面向屏幕。

不对，我瞪他干什么，AD 也猛一抖擞，转回身来，被身旁的辅助打趣：能好好训练了？小孩儿的头脑里却仿佛猛地搭上一根什么弦儿，满脸惊慌地望向身旁，轻声道：蓝哥，花吐症怎么说。

喜欢一个人却无法或不愿开口，又戒不掉，喜欢在心里生根，血肉里开出花来。长得久、开得多了，心里也盛不下，便从嘴巴里跑出来。直到把每一片花瓣，每一捧心头的血都咳尽了，器官衰竭，才得安宁。或者就去告白啊，王柳羿玩笑道，万一心选是天选呢。

这倒和他知道的差不多，喻文波往身后瞥一眼，姜承録还没回来。那，那如果，如果和暗恋对象待在一起呢。他问，心里不上不下地悬着一个答案，不知道自己想听到是还是否。好像会加重症状吧，王柳羿侧过脸望他一眼，轻皱了眉问道，怎么了？喻文波脸色发白，些许茫然地望着他，慢慢地眨一眨眼。

姜承録还是没能瞒过。

他整天都不怎么在状态，每个人都多少有些担心，宋义进来问了他两次，软糯的韩语音调被他闷在口罩里更不清晰，高振宁偷偷瞧着，听不分明也听不大懂，只知道宋义进勉强点头离开前眉头并未舒展。终于在他又一次起身时，教练叫他先回去休息，训练明天再说。

姜承録身形顿了一顿，点头同意，努力偷听的高振宁立马站起身要去扶他，刚刚握住人小臂，便又是一串气也不歇的咳声。喻文波当即推开椅子冲过来，一把挥开高振宁扶着人的手，顺着他后背蹲下身去，见他气都要喘不上来还死死地按着那口罩，一时气急伸手便扯下来。酡红如酒的玫瑰花瓣凭空洒落下来，把所有人未出口的话都死死地堵在了嘴里。

高振宁站在他身旁，手臂还维持着被挥开的样子。他一动不能动，只无措地看着他被胸腔剧烈的起伏压到从半蹲到跪下来，血红的花瓣几乎铺满身下的地板。他耳不能闻，指尖泛起轻轻的麻，心脏紧接着暴烈地砰动起来，血液被强劲地输送到身体各处，几乎像要冲破他的鼓膜。该是濒死时身体自觉发动的绝地反击。他却把手轻轻垂下。

杰克恼怒的瞪视，和他平白的心虚，一下子都有了答案。他颓然地让开一边，肩膀垮下来，眼前被额发遮挡几分，也看到喻文波和谁一起把人搀扶起来送出门外，一眼没有给他留。还有人叫了救护车，讲着电话紧跟着大步追上去，从他身旁擦过，像抹去一层隔膜，高振宁猛地惊醒一般抬起头来，视野里的一地血红却越发刺眼。

身旁还有没有其他人，他不知道，也不在意。他蹲下身去，端详着那一片一片有着柔软弧度与烈艳色彩的花瓣，伸手拈起一片来。

他有喜欢的人，喜欢到，要将心头血肉呕出来，也不能言说的地步。

高振宁举起手中的花瓣，不知从何处窜起一个念头，竟先把自己逗笑了。笑着，他把那瓣红玫瑰放进口中，咀嚼，咽下。

是涩的，酸的，苦的。

他笑出声来。

喻文波站在门边，唇角抿得平直生硬，拳头攥了攥，又释然，转身离开。

下 · 偷欢

高振宁不相信灵魂伴侣。他是个自信到近乎狂妄的人，怎么能容忍自己的人生由另一人来完满。所有他想要的，都会亲手取得，所有失之交臂的，都只是暂时停顿。从走上这条路的那天起，他的人生里就只有一件事，只有赢。而他的路，也只容得下一个人。

但无论他信与不信，灵魂伴侣总是存在的。在那个婚恋自由尚属另类的年代里，他的父母有幸与未曾相识的一生挚爱相伴此生，第一个亲吻落下，身体某处泛起轻微的灼痛，命定的标记将爱人的名烙印在骨血。

“第一眼看见他我就知道了，”高妈妈把儿子搂在腿上摘菜，动作间伸缩的袖口下虚掩着一行似墨迹的印痕，是他爹的大名，“知道就是这个人了，就他了。”妈妈脸上有淡淡而明媚的笑，手伸进冷水里洗净沾上的泥尘，拈一瓣橘子给他吃。是他爹特意托了去南边出差的同事带回来的，妈喜欢，家里太冷，总吃不到。

既然如此，高振宁便只能转而相信自己是没有灵魂伴侣的那一类人。命定的爱人即便不是沧海中遍寻一粟，也并非人人都有，于旁人或许是幸运，于他却像个负担。从前的女友也曾向他讨要过亲吻，被他在额前或脸颊敷衍而过，实在推托不下，一吻终了，也不过无事发生。

没有最好。如果有这样一个人，在开始的开始之前就在某处等他来，要他爱，要他珍惜，要他不忘记一兜橘子，而他甚至可能都不认得、不曾见过……他嫌麻烦，也嫌不值。

是从什么时候开始的呢？高振宁坐在电脑前出神。从什么时候开始，姜承録的身影在他眼里扎了根。他会在人群中第一个去寻他，会在比赛结束之后第一个去望他，不自觉地提起他，连别人靠他近些，都忍不住侧目。高振宁见过那些被捕捉到的镜头，见过自己望向他的目光。他不曾这样望过谁。

姜承録，场上天神下凡大杀四方，场下卖萌装乖，还很容易被吓到。线上被抓恨不得戳断键盘的是他，衬衫眼镜风度翩翩的还是他。高振宁低下头笑笑，像无奈，眼里又光亮。他没办法拒绝这样的姜承録。在他们共同的战场上，那人强大到足以和自己比肩而立，因而那屏幕与镜头之后的千万人无从得知的，他鲜活的表情、情绪的表达，他的骄傲与一往无前、他的落寞与至暗时刻，就连他知道或不知道的韩语脏话都像是被海潮冲上沙滩的贝壳，被高振宁悄悄捡起、细细珍藏，拼凑出一个完整的姜承録，越发深陷其中，欲罢不能。

是从他第一眼见到他时开始的吧。高振宁想着，他也有过女朋友，也有要好的朋友，但从不曾有过那一日那个身影刚一映入他视野时心底里升腾起的亲近感觉。简直就像他的心急得长了嘴，一个劲嚷着叫他快去打招呼快去打招呼，吵得要命。高振宁于是站起身来，还拉了拉衣角，几步迎上去，自我介绍，向新来的上单选手递出手。那是他们职业生涯中无数次握手的第一个。

那时姜承録的中文还很不好，一句话那么几个字也磕绊了两下，高振宁自告奋勇给他介绍其他人，把人手臂一挎就拽走了。现在想来，姜承録那时该是不太自在的。握手时便顿了一顿，抬起头极快地扫了高振宁一眼，他没在意。高振宁挎上他手臂，身形又是一僵，大约不好拒绝，也还是跟着去了。高振宁自嘲地笑，或许从一开始，就是他一厢情愿呢。

高振宁一辈子没怕过什么，他敢为了一个没着落的梦想远赴他乡，敢打敢抗，敢做那个无论结局如何而去站出来扭转局势的人。可他站在姜承録的身旁，看着他淡淡低下、淡淡抬起的眼，一次又一次将心底鼓动的词句抹成唇边吊儿郎当的笑意。他不该在谁身边停留。

毕竟，那是姜承録。姜承録对谁都是一样的进退有度，即使和他们一起嬉笑打闹，也不会有什么出格的举动。他在人群中既不显眼也不招摇，像是随时都可以淡出所有人的视线而不引起谁的关注。你会怀疑他是否永远是这样庄重的，不会出错的，与人间相隔的。

可他不是，他有喜欢的人，有深深地喜欢到从心里开出花儿来，也没法子说的人。

——高振宁会看到的。如果他打算无声无息地离开，高振宁会看到。又有什么用呢，高振宁把自己更往椅子里缩一缩，终于明明白白地面对了这个事实：他正在失恋。

“还要在这躲多久。”喻文波抄着手臂一脚踹上他坐着的椅子。

高振宁转过身来，对上喻文波莫名恼怒的眼，小孩儿少见的暴躁没有引燃他一向不会隐忍的脾气，反而让他有些不知如何应对，兜帽的沿于是又将视线遮挡。喻文波见他低头躲开，槽牙紧紧咬在一起磨了磨，片刻，泄气地叹一声出来。

“高振宁，你他妈是真不知道还是跟老子装傻，”喻文波扯着高振宁的领子让他抬起头来，脸上的怒意却一扫而空，他开始着急，“你还有闲心在这悲春伤秋，他喜欢你连命都不要了！”

“啊？”高振宁人傻了。

喻文波像要说什么，又抿了唇，嘴角深深刻下去，揪住高振宁的兜帽拖起来就往外走。

有一说一，他想干这事好久了。

队医和坚持留下的宋义进陪着姜承録去了医院，可这也不是在医院能解决的，开了几副缓解症状和拖延病变的内用药，还是回了基地。用过药后咳嗽不再像之前那样剧烈，姜承録仍然戴着口罩，把半张脸藏进外套立起的领子后面。宋义进陪他坐在出租车的后座，望着他一言不发侧过脸看着窗外匆匆扫过的街景，抬起手略停一停，搭在他肩上，拍一拍。

姜承録回身望过来，对上他努力做出的宽慰笑脸，弯弯眉眼。

拥有一位灵魂伴侣，是人一生最大的幸事。姜承録很小的时候，就听大人们这样说。

名利可以取得，功业可以造就，足够的能力和恰当的方式与时机，可以完成世界上所有最难的工作，除了一件：所有的这一切，都无法为你带来一位灵魂相和的爱人。这是世上唯一公平的事，每个人都拥有一位灵魂伴侣，不过有些人要付出艰辛的努力，走很长很长的路去寻他，也可能遍寻不得，另一些人则只需一眼来确认，只需一个吻将灵魂结契。他们是世上最幸运的人，用最少的付出完成最难的事。

他是幸运的。是幸运的吗？他命定的一生所爱，并不想要灵魂伴侣。

比起依靠运气和命定取得什么，姜承録更习惯依靠实力。这是他能握在手中的，是唯一不会欺骗他的，是有一分算一分，半点不出差错的。因而，他也没有对灵魂伴侣的事抱很大期望。既然是命定，那就一定会遇到，即使寻不到，他也能过得很好。他会让自己过得很好。

可是宁找到了他。宁的手握住他的，轻轻合拢，一股热流顿时从肌肤相贴处涌动起来，直窜至他耳根，些许发起烫来。

哦。姜承録停了一停，稍抬眼望向比自己稍高的大男孩，又迅速偏开视线。大人们说的没错，的确只需要一眼。彼时他尚不相熟的爱人大咧咧地挎了他的手臂，将他领进他接下来几年的人生，热烫感觉再次泛起在耳后，他还不大习惯，又因此停了一停。不易察觉处，姜承録抿起一个小小的微笑。

但另一件谁也不曾告诉他的事发生了，宁不知道他是。所有他感觉到的，似乎都不曾在对方身上引起相似的反应。宁还有女朋友，…很多。有时他们聊起这个，即使不能完全听懂，从那些神情和语态中，他也猜得出。

他便接受了。便只如一个值得并肩的队友一样站在他身旁，与他一同赴每一个战局，赢每一场，把此外的一切都收敛。这件事给他留下唯一的影响，似乎就只有每场比赛之后握手时，耳后隐隐的灼热感，与心底踏实的安然。没人说过童话破灭之后要怎样，但他会让自己过得很好。他并非只他不可。

可他忘了，鲸鱼潜进海底，并非永久栖息，除非死去。

而他的鲸鱼显然还远没有死去。

还活蹦乱跳地海面潜跃吐水。

高振宁被喻文波揪着脑袋弯着腰扔进姜承録的房间。

一个喜欢一个不他妈好好说，非得他妈整出病来，搞不懂你们这些（哔——）人。聪明AD骂骂咧咧地甩上门走了。

高振宁站在门口没动。

姜承録坐在床边，抬头望去一眼，却是门的方向，想着杰克摔门好大声，只一点余光落在低头装笋的人身上。可心口是紧缩的，喉头也隐约轻痒，他的病根站在眼前，整个人都被牵系上去。不行，姜承録抬手掩在口鼻处，偏开脸去。他不要胁迫来的东西，不想被可怜。

高振宁听见他又压着咳嗽，猛地抬了头，也不知道喻文波刚刚说了句什么，只一叠声地紧张道Shy哥别听他胡说小孩儿不懂事我回头削他…

却被人打断了。

“宁，不喜欢我，不想，要。我…知道的。”

他强忍了喉头的躁动，断续地说完一句话，眉头已拧了一处。话音落下，还是被逼出了一阵咳嗽，手心躺几片花瓣。

高振宁人又傻了。

Shy哥以为他不喜欢他。

可是他喜欢他。

……

Shy哥在吐花。

……

他被Shy哥告白了？

……

“……姜承録，你再说一遍。”

姜承録有些恼了的神色，仍蹙着眉就向他瞪去，“我说宁不喜欢我，不需要，我已经知道。”说着，手指却轻轻地拢了，将几瓣玫瑰合进掌心，“宁不用，可怜，不行。”

高振宁咧嘴一乐。

“谁说我不喜欢你？”

“这要怎么整，亲个是吧？”高振宁在姜承録睁大了眼还有些慌乱的目光注视下向他走去，满身颓丧陡然一扫，唇边提着个笑，不知道先前自闭的是哪个傻逼。

姜承録想叫他站住，一时竟想不出字眼，宁、你、我、不行几个字来来回回。高振宁还有闲心想着，他这时候再把手臂往身前一横，活脱脱就是逼良为娼现场，他想着，笑几声，一手撑了他身后的墙，一手捧起他脸来俯身贴近过去。

“是我不好，辛苦你了。”

姜承録眼睫颤一颤，无声一叹，闭了眼给他吻住。

这里，姜承録侧过脸拨开耳边的发，将耳后的印记指给他看。

“고전닝”。

高振宁指尖轻轻地贴上去，生怕碰坏似的，描过一遍。是他的名，他看不懂，可他知道。他嘿嘿一乐。又翻了袖子，在手腕处，沿着血管的方向，三个似墨迹的汉字：

“姜承録”。

“我妈也没说这还会烫人啊。”高振宁搓着自己腕子，破了困扰他许久的“手上怎么突然一烫”的迷局，嘿嘿傻乐。

姜承録没接他话，把握在手里的几瓣玫瑰收进一个已经快要装满的小木盒，满盒的红色中间，藏着仅有的一瓣白。

END.


End file.
